Inwazja cz. 24
Dizz City Dizzy patrzył na siły Federacji, zbliżające się niespiesznie do jego miasta. Drwił z nich w myślach. Było ich co najwyżej setka, jak oni chcą zająć jego miasto? Oblężeniem? Maszyny nie potrzebują jedzenia ani picia, mogą walczyć tak długo, aż nie zostaną zniszczone. Wprowadzić w pułapkę? Niech na to nie liczą, jego siły zostaną w mieście. - Panie Dizz, do miasta zbliża się obiekt.- powiedział jeden z robotów. - Jaki?- spytał chłopak. - Pocisk. Najprawdopodobniej wyposażony z głowicę atomową. - Chcą użyć atomówki? Niech robią co chcą, zestrzelimy. Dizz nie musiał długo czekać, by zobaczyć rakietę. Mały punkcik, będący setki kilometrów nad miastem. Gdy już miał zamiar rozkazać swoim maszynom ją zestrzelić, głowica została uruchomiona. Chłopak zakrył oczy, więc nie widział jak w powietrzu rośnie wielki grzyb atomowy. Poczuł natomiast podmuch, jednakże był on za mały, żeby chociaż go ruszyć. - S.T.A.R, mów mnie co tutaj się dzieje!- rozkazał Dizz. -'' Wróg zdetonował swoją rakietę setki kilometrów nad przestrzenią miasta. Na tyle wysoko, by podmuch nie zniszczył miasta. Potencjalnym problemem może być opad radioaktywny, który będzie spadał na miasto. Poza tym...djin....ncndih'' - Co jest? - Impuls elektromagnetyczny przepalił całą cywilną elektronikę w mieście. Wyłączonych z walki zostało 80% maszyn. Reszta miała na tyle gruby pancerz, że impuls nie przeszedł. Co...jichno;....więcej.....mfkodj..... - S.T.A.R? -'' Zabezpieczenia systemowe zostały złamane. Systemy bezpieczeństwa zostały wyłączone. Trwa odliczanie do sekwencji autodestrukcji wszystkich wciąż działających systemów bojowych.'' - Chyba sobie jaja robisz?! Jak Dizz się przekonał, była to prawda. Na jego oczach, wszystkie maszyny bojowe które się nie wyłączyły, wybuchły. Oprócz niego, nie było już nikogo, kto mógłby walczyć. Wewnątrz jaźni Strange Strange rozglądała się. Była w jakimś pustym, ciemnym miejscu. Jakby w innym wymiarze. Choć też nie do końca, bo część jej świadomości nadal była w świecie realnym i robiła to, na co niestety marnowała większość czasu. Na darcie się na Przemka. Więc była jakby zawieszona pomiędzy dwoma światami: rzeczywistym i swoim własnym. - Jak dorwę tego zboczeńca to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam, potem przyszyję tyłu na przód!!- krzyczała Strange. - Właśnie przez te twoje krzyki musiałem cię upić!- zakrzyknął jakiś głos. Strange odwróciła się i zobaczyła dziwną postać. Wysoka, dorosła, ze sterczącymi włosami i fioletowymi oczami. Postać była cała skryta w mroku. - A ty to kto?- spytała Strange. - Nie poznajesz mnie?- spytała postać po czym spojrzała na swoje dłonie- Fakt, moja duchowa postać. Daj mi sekundkę- w ułamku sekundy, postać zamieniła się w Przemka- Lepiej? - Nie!- zakrzyknęła Strange po czym walneła go pięścią- I gdzie mi w butach po jaźni łazisz! - Okej, przepraszam. Ale, mogłabyś się uspokoić? Ciężko mi tobą sterować gdy się drzesz. - Mówisz to tak po prostu? Może byś chociaż przeprosił za upicie i obmacywanie mnie! - Nie robiłem tego bez powodu. Wypiłem tyle alkoholu, żeby uśpić niektóre fragmenty twojej świadomości. Masz słabą głowę, to nie było trudne. - Ech, niech ci będzie. Ale dlaczego mnie obmacywałeś? Przemek zrobił wielkie oczy i zastanowił się przez chwilę. - Niedźwiedź.- powiedział Przemek, wskazując na prawo od Strange. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Potem popatrzyła na miejsce gdzie był Przemek. Też pusto. Metropolia - Wybacz że wchodzę tutaj za pośrednictwem mojej przyszłej ukochanej, ale Lobo pozbawiła mnie możliwości przyjścia tutaj w sposób tradycyjny.- powiedziała Strange, kontrolowana przez Przemka. - Nie sądzisz że używanie całego swojego asortymentu słownictwa w jednym zdaniu jest trochę niebezpieczne?- spytał Heirnich. - Ech, skończmy te podchody. Czas wyjaśnień, chcę wiedzieć wszystko. - No dobrze, może zaczniemy od ciebie. Mogę ci mówić Przemysław? - Mogę ci mówić Hitler? - Więc, od czego by tutaj zacząć...- przywódca Federacji całkiem zignorował pytanie Przemka- Jak pewnie wyczytałeś z dusz swoich ofiar, jesteś prawdziwym twórcą Federacji. Zastanawiasz się dlaczego? - Przez wydarzenia na Wyspie Nighctore? - Nie, to jest powód dla którego Panienka Strange jest ważna. Wracając, to ty stworzyłeś Federację, nie ja. Wszystko od doktryn militarnych, przez ideologię, po metody walki z nie-ludźmi. Chyba pamiętasz kto wybił smoki? Czystki wśród elfów? A może opowiedzieć o najciekawszym, czyli twoim małym spotkaniu z Baldandersami? - A może przestaniesz opowiadać ojcu jak płodził własne dzieci? - No dobrze, wybacz.- Heinrich uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha- Chodzi mi o to, że wszystko co zrobiłem, to odtworzyłem cały system, który ty nieświadomie tworzyłeś przez tysiąclecia. No i przystosowałem go do dzisiejszych czasów i warunków. Panienka Strange natomiast... - Nie.- powiedział/a Strange/Przemek- Teraz ty. Przemek chciał najpierw usłyszeć historię Heinricha i to z bardzo prostego powodu. Gdy usłyszy historię Strange, będzie musiał gościa zabić. - No więc...przybyłem ze świata opanowanego przez maszyny. - Terminator. - Z miasta znajdującego się w chmurach. - Gwiezdne Wojny. - W świecie, gdzie cztery narody żyły ze sobą w pokoju... - Awatar. - Jestem twoim ojcem. - Nie. - Jestem ojcem LoboTaker. - Teraz to się już nawet nie starasz. Heinrich odetchnął. Nie ma sensu wymyślać na gorąco, w końcu w ostateczności Przemek może go odczytać. Przywódca Federacji wyjął ze swojej kurtki odznakę. Przemek znał ją bardzo dobrze. - Odznaka dla członka komórki KGB we wschodnich Niemczech. Dla oficera Heinricha Welfa.- powiedział przywódca Federacji- Zainteresowany? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures